Les Défis d'Aventures - Quatrième édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la quatrième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Juin au 27 Août. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour à et bienvenue sur le recueil de la troisième édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Si vous avez cliqué dessus par hasard, nous vous invitons à faire un tour sur notre profil pour savoir de quoi il s'agit et comment participer.

Avant d'ouvrir le recueil, comme à chaque fois, un petit rappel du défi d'écriture de ce mois-ci:

Cette fois-ci, nous vous proposons d'écrire sur le sujet de votre choix, mais avec comme restriction l'obligation d'employer une écriture théâtrale.  
Précisons les règles de ce défi.  
Vous devrez écrire deux ou trois scènes en reprenant les éléments de l'écriture du théâtre (didascalies, répliques…). Souvenez-vous tout de même qu'à l'origine, le théâtre n'est pas fait pour être écrit, mais bien joué.

Nous n'imposons aucune autre contrainte particulière, vous pouvez aussi bien vous inspirer du théâtre classique français, du théâtre shakespearien, du théâtre moderne et de bien d'autres ! Le théâtre a existé sous de nombreuses formes, c'est à vous de choisir laquelle vous semble la plus adéquate pour votre participation.

Vous aurez jusqu'au **Jeudi 27 Juin** minuit, pour nous faire parvenir vos créations.  
Bon mois de création, prenez-y plaisir et bon courage ! Et surtout pensez à laisser des reviews, même quelques mots, c'est toujours un plaisir pour les auteurs !


	2. Participation de Nalia802

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous propose aujourd'hui ma participation à ce quatrième défi d'Aventures !

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (et j'ai beaucoup rit aussi), mais par contre pour trouver les rimes... XD

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

(Oui, j'ai craqué... :3)

PS: n'hésitez pas à vous remémorer cette scène mythique ^^

* * *

L'inquisiteur

Ou

Comment la petite fille trépassa.

THÉO DE SILVERBERG: l'inquisiteur

GRUNLEK: le nain

L'HOMME A LA RAPIÈRE: le méchant

PNJ RANDOM NUMÉRO UN: La petite fille

CHOEURS: Bob, Shin, Mani

 _Les chœurs sont en arrière-plan, et ils chantent en même temps que les acteurs  
_

 **Acte I, Scène 1**

 _Le rideau s'ouvre sur un décor d'une maison abandonnée. L'homme à la rapière est au milieu de la scène tenant une petite fille par le cou, s'en servant comme un bouclier. Théo de Silverberg apparait sur scène arme au clair accompagné de Grunlek qui reste en retrait._

L'HOMME A LA RAPIÈRE : Théo de Silverberg, paladin

Voyez ce joli front blondin

Chacun son bouclier, mon cher

Qu'il soit de fer ou de chair.

CHŒURS : Paladins ! Paladins !

Servez votre foi !

Ne laissez pas les mondains

Souiller votre Gloria !

THÉO : Homme ! Votre heure approche !

Ceci est une avertoche* !

Possiblement l'enfant trépassera,

Mais vous rejoindrez sa tombe fissa.

CHŒURS : Elle mourra !

Elle mourra !

Pour la gloire de l'Inquisition !

Elle s'envolera tel un papillon

Pour le dieu Euthanasie !

L'HOMME A LA RAPIÈRE : Le cas échéant, j'expirerais

Si le plan décidé dépasse mes calculs

Mais malheureusement, je ne puis vous donner cette amitié

Même si vous combattez avec ardeur, vous n'êtes que ridicule

Et je ne puis m'abaisser à un tel braillard**...

CHŒURS : Voici l'offraaaaande !

Le dieu Euthanasie te pardonnera

Tu n'auras point de Karma !

THÉO : Comptez-vous vraiment par cette fillette

Vous protéger, mauviette ?

L'HOMME A LA RAPIÈRE : Serait-ce la culpabilité que je sentirais poindre en moi ?

Non, point. Ce n'est que mon propre émoi.

THÉO : Nul doute que je la blesserai…

Mais je vais la sauver !

CHŒURS : Comment veux-tu mourir ?!

 _Théo fonce sur la petite fille. Bruit de craquement. La petite fille s'effondre. L'homme à la rapière lance des gemmes de pourvoir sur les deux protagonistes. Bruit d'explosion. Fond noir._

 **Acte I, Scène 2**

 _Grunlek et Théo se trouvent de deux côtés de la pièce. Grunlek se relève péniblement et attaque l'homme à la rapière. Théo se relève, va vers la petite fille et la prends dans ses bras. Musique dramatique._

CHŒURS : Elle est morte, maintenant.

C'est une belle mort pour elleeeee…

THÉO, _en chantant :_ NOOOOONNN ! J'y crois encore !

Il faut toujours garder la foi !

Ce n'est pas un bébé phoque, nous sommes d'accord

Elle n'est pas ma foi…

CHŒURS : Ne t'inquiète pas !

Le dieu Euthanasie te pardonnera !

Sa nuque s'est rompue,

Et elle a disparu !

THÉO : NOOOOONNN !

Elle n'est pas moooooorteeeeee !

 _L'homme à la rapière envoie Grunlek au sol. Il est inconscient. Il s'approche de Théo et pointe sa rapière sur sa nuque._

L'HOMME A LA RAPIÈRE : Une dernière parole ?

THÉO : Je ne produis que des anicroches*** !

 _L'homme à la rapière frappe Théo à la nuque. Il lâche un petit « Aïe ! » avant de tomber dans les pommes. Fond noir. Générique._

* * *

*Abréviation de "avertissement"

**Qui braille, a l'habitude de brailler, de crier à tort et à travers, de pleurer qui parle haut mais sans agir.

***Obstacle ou difficulté occasionnant un désagrément passager : "Vraiment, je suis maudit! À chaque œuvre de moi, il y a une anicroche"


	3. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour tout le monde, ici Kermadec, pour la suite des péripéties de nos héros dans leur auberge du Repos du Guerrier (oui, encore, mais que voulez-vous, je ne m'en lasse pas). :) Petite subtilité : j'ai glissé dans ce texte une référence à mon écrivain préféré. J'offre toute ma reconnaissance et un câlin virtuel à celles / ceux qui l'identifieront n_n_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le Repos du Guerrier

 **Acte I, scène 1**

 _Intérieur de l'auberge, salle principale. Décoration rustique mais accueillante. Sur le comptoir, une petite jarre à pourboires trône, avec une pancarte portant l'inscription "L'heureux Pot du Guerrier". Lumière douce. Les cinq tenanciers sont présents, vêtus de leurs couleurs respectives. Leur allure est soignée. Ils regardent tous vers le public, l'air anxieux._

 _Sur les côtés de la scène, deux écrans géants, éteints._

 **Shin** : Vous croyez que des gens vont venir? Vous pensez qu'ils ont vu l'annonce?

 **Théo** : Ecoute, si toute la réclame qu'on a fait ne suffit pas, je retourne dans les villages et je ramène les clients ici de force ! Après tout le boulot qu'on a fait ici, il faut que ça marche !

 **Bob** : Que tout le monde garde son calme. On a annoncé l'ouverture pour 20h. Encore un peu de patience.

 _Théo commence à faire les cents pas._

 **Grunlek** : J'ai encore du mal à réaliser… Ça y est, nous touchons enfin notre rêve du bout des doigts. Je suis vraiment heureux de vivre ça avec vous.

 **Mani** : Ouais, moi aussi. Je crois.

 **Grunlek** : Ne t'en fais pas, Mani, tu t'en sortiras très bien avec les clients, tu verras. Il te suffit juste de respecter les trois règles qu'on t'a donné. Tu t'en souviens?

 **Mani** : Un, on ne tue pas les clients. Deux, on ne vole pas les clients. Trois, on utilise ses pouvoirs uniquement en cas d'urgence.

 **Bob** : C'est exactemet ça, bien joué, Mani !

 **Théo** : Bon, allez, tant pis pour l'heure, j'en ai marre d'attendre comme un con devant la porte !

 _Théo se précipite vers l'avant de la scène et fait mine d'ouvrir une porte. Une clameur se fait entendre. Les premiers clients, qui attendaient jusqu'à présent dans la salle, se précipitent sur scène. Les tenanciers les accueillent avec enthousiasme._

 **Tous** : Bonjour, voyageurs, bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier ! Allez-y, installez-vous.

 _Les clients prennent place, et, pendant quelques instants, chacun s'affaire de son côté. Grunlek et Shin s'occupent du bar et des boissons. Théo et Bob circulent entre les tables pour prendre les commandes et servir les clients. Mani reste en retrait, l'air perdu._

 **Mani** : Euh… Les gars? Je dois faire quoi, au juste? J'ai bien compris ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire, mais ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de marge…

 **Shin** : Tu peux venir nous filer un coup de main, si tu veux !

 **Grunlek** : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne…

 **Shin** : Mais oui ! Allez, viens, Mani !

 _Les mouvements des uns et des autres se poursuivent. En fond sonore, la rumeur de plusieurs conversations entremêlées et, de temps à autre, un bruit de verre brisé. Quand ce son retentit, tous les personnages se retournent vers l'elfe._

 **Théo** : Pff… Je pensais pas que le boulot d'aubergiste serait aussi physique !

 **Bob** : Je te rappelle que tu as insisté pour travailler en armure, Monsieur le génie !

 **Théo** : J'assure la sécurité des clients, moi, au moins ! Ces gens ont besoin d'une présence rassurante.

 **Bob** : Ha ! Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! _(puis, s'adressant au Client 1)_ Bonsoir, Monsieur, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

 **Client 1** : Je voudrais bien un peu de silence, j'aimerais passer une annonce. Vous pouvez me faire ça?

 **Bob** : Avec plaisir. Hum, hum… _(d'une voix grave et forte)_ Hola, chers amis, je demande votre attention l'espace de quelques secondes. Cet homme souhaite s'adresser à vous !

 _Le Client 1 monte sur sa chaise._

 **Client 1** : Bonsoir, bonsoir tout le monde ! Ecoutez, je voulais simplement dire que l'ouverture de cette auberge est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à cette région du Cratère depuis les récoltes d'il y a sept ans. Messieurs les aubergistes, je pense qu'on peut tous vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous. Hourra pour le Repos du Guerrier !

 **Clients** : Hourra ! Hourra !

 **Client 1** : Et allez, soyons fous, pour fêter l'occasion, j'offre une tournée !

 **Clients** : Bravo ! Vive le Repos du Guerrier !

 _Grunlek et Shin ramènent un grand tonneau au centre de la scène. Pendant que les clients se ruent dessus, le groupe se rassemble sur le côté._

 **Grunlek** : On s'en sort pas trop mal pour une soirée d'ouverture !

 **Shin** : Ouais, ça fait plaisir à voir. Quel accueil !

 **Théo** : Je sens qu'on va vivre des moments exceptionnels ici.

 **Fin de la scène**

* * *

Le Repos du Guerrier

 **Acte I, scène 2**

 _Intérieur, salle principale de l'auberge. Le mobilier est le même, mais sa disposition a changé. On entend le crépitement d'un feu de cheminée et le hurlement du vent, au loin. Les cinq tenanciers sont là, affairés. Une dizaine de clients sont installés, chaudement vêtus. Sur les deux écrans qui encadrent la scène, on voit à présent un dé. Quand la lumière se fait sur scène, de nouveaux clients arrivent : trois hommes et deux femmes, vêtus de guenilles. Ils sortent des rangs du public pour rejoindre la scène._

 **Bob** : Bonsoir, messieurs, dames. Bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier. Qu'est-ce que je vous peux faire pour vous?

 **Homme 1** : La gnôle la plus forte que vous ayez. Et du ragoût bien chaud pour tout le monde.

 **Homme 2** : Il vous reste des chambres pour la nuit?

 **Bob** : Tout à fait, il nous reste encore deux chambres. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez obligés de vous serrer un peu, cette nuit.

 **Homme 1** : Pas un souci. On les prend. Maintenant, ramenez-nous à boire. On crève de froid.

 **Bob** : A votre service.

 _En partant, Bob fait un geste ample de la main. Une petite flamme jaillit dans une vasque posée au centre d'une table. Les clients s'y installent et se réchauffent les mains. Pendant ce temps, les autres aubergistes sont regroupés derrière le comptoir._

 **Grunlek** , _à mi-voix_ : Ils sont un peu louches, ceux-là, vous ne trouvez pas?

 **Shin** : Bah, pas plus que le groupe de… filles de joie qu'on a accueillies hier.

 **Théo** : Ni que les quadruplés de la semaine dernière. Tu sais, ceux qui ont prétendu être tes mômes, Shin…

 **Shin** : Mais fous-moi la paix, à la fin. Ce. Ne. Sont. Pas. Mes. Gosses !

 **Bob** : Je vous préviens, ils empestent déjà l'alcool…

 **Mani** : Si les clients vous dérangent, je pourrais peut-être…

 **Les quatre autres** : Non !

 **Mani** : Bon, d'accord, d'accord…

 **Homme 2** : Alors, ces plats, ils arrivent?

 **Bob** : Tout de suite, Monsieur.

 **Théo** : Mais comment il fait pour être aussi calme?

 **Mani** : Il reste professionnel en toutes circonstances.

 **Shin** , _renfrogné_ : Professionnel, professionnel, gna gna gna… J't'en foutrais, du professionnel. Moi aussi, j'peux être professionnel.

 _Bob s'approche de la table avec les commandes. Les clients le fixent._

 **Femme 1** : C'est quoi, ces trucs sur vos joues?

 **Homme 2** : Et vos yeux, là, c'est normal?

 **Bob** : Inutile de vous inquiéter, voyageurs, ce n'est rien. Tenez, voici de quoi vous réchauffer. _(Il dispose les plats)_

 **Homme 3** : Nan, attendez, vous êtes pas normal. Vous êtes un sorcier, c'est ça? Qui me dit que la bouffe est pas empoisonnée?

 **Bob** : Nous sommes d'honnêtes aubergistes, Monsieur. Quel intérêt aurions-nous à vous empoisonner?

 _Sur les écrans géants, le dé s'agite. Les mots "Test de Social - Bob" apparaissent. Le dé s'arrête finalement sur un score de 87. Le mot "Echec" apparaît. Un client installé à une autre table s'interpose._

 **Client** : Hé, l'ami, inutile de t'en prendre au tavernier ! Ces gens-là sont honnêtes. Je viens souvent, et j'ai jamais eu d'ennuis.

 **Homme 1** : De quoi tu t'mêles, l'avorton?

 **Client** : J'essaye simplement de…

 **Femme 2** : Tu parles trop, toi. Attends un peu !

 _La femme assène un coup au client. Celui-ci tombe lourdement au sol. Ses amis attablés réagissent, se lèvent et s'approchent. Les clients louches tirent des dagues de leurs vêtements élimés. Bob profite de la confusion pour rejoindre ses amis à l'arrière._

 **Bob** : Vous vous rendez compte? Notre première baston de bar ! Un grand moment dans l'histoire du Repos du Guerrier !

 **Grunlek** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On intervient?

 **Bob** : On limite la casse, on rassemble la vaisselle, et si l'un d'entre eux va trop loin, on fonce.

 **Mani** : Je peux y aller, moi? S'il te plaît?

 **Seb** : Pas tout de suite, Mani.

 **Mani** : Oh…

 _La baston bat son plein. Le metteur en scène aura l'entière liberté de chorégraphier cela à sa guise. Pendant le combat, les tenanciers s'avancent subrepticement pour récupérer chopes, assiettes et autres éléments décoratifs sur les tables. Au bout de quelques instants, les écrans affichent un nouveau dé, accompagné de l'inscription "Test d'Esquive - Théo", suivi du nombre 50 et de la mention "Succès". Une dague passe près de l'ancien paladin, qui voit rouge et intègre la mêlée._

 **Théo** : A l'assaut ! Au nom de la Lumière !

 **Mani** : Je peux y aller, maintenant?

 **Seb** : Pff… Oui, vas-y, mais fais attention.

 _Mani se joint à la chorégraphie. Les autres échangent un regard, un hochement de tête, puis rejoignent les autres. Le combat est bref. Lorsque tous les clients sont à terre, Bob les compte._

 **Bob** : Il en manque un. _(Il attrape un client au sol et le secoue en hurlant)_. Hé, toi. Il est où, le type qui était à côté de toi?

 **Client assommé** : Il… je crois qu'il est parti se cacher… Par là.

 _Le client montre du doigt le fond de la scène et s'évanouit._

 **Grunlek** : La cave…

 **Théo** : Et merde…

 **Fin de la scène**

* * *

Le Repos du Guerrier

 **Acte I, scène 3**

 _Extérieur jour. Décor de place de village. Au centre, un puits. De part et d'autres, des bancs sur lesquels sont installés des habitants de toutes natures : paysans, riches propriétaires terriens, artisans… Au centre, un homme mal à l'aise dans un costume trop serré tente de calmer la foule agitée. Les tenanciers du Repos du Guerrier lui font face, tête baissée._

 **Maire du village** : Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons éclaircir cette affaire et faire règner la justice ! (la foule se calme). Bien. Messieurs les aubergistes, nous avons réuni ce jury populaire pour mettre au clair la disparition de notre regretté Gérard, dont le corps mutilé a été récupéré dans votre cave, au péril de la vie de plusieurs concitoyens.

 **Villageois** : Assassins !

 **Maire du village** : Silence ! Messieurs les aubergistes, d'après les témoignages, votre auberge sert de refuge à un nombre affolant de monstres ayant l'apparence d'araignées géantes. Reconnaissez-vous les faits qui sont reprochés à votre établissement?

 **Tous** : Oui, Monsieur le Maire.

 **Maire du village** : Reconnaissez-vous les faits qui vous sont reprochés, à savoir votre négligence concernant l'éradication de ces créatures, le déclenchement d'une bagarre au sein de votre auberge et le refus d'entrer dans votre propre cave pour secourir notre regretté Gérard?

 **Tous** : Oui, Monsieur le Maire.

 **Villageois** : Pendons-les !

 **Villageois 2** : Ouais, on devrait les torturer à mort, pour venger Gégé !

 **Villageois 3** : On pourrait même les manger, si on voulait !

 **Villageois** : Hein?

 **Maire du village** : Silence, sinon j'annule tout ! Que tout le monde garde son calme ! Messieurs, nous allons vous laisser une chance de plaider votre cause. Qui prendra la parole?

 **Bob** : Je m'en…

 **Mani** _(le coupe)_ : Moi !

 _Tout le monde fixe l'elfe avec de grands yeux. Certains villageois commencent à murmurer entre eux. Shin et Bob se lancent un regard perplexe. Mani s'éoigne des autres, fait quelques pas, et se retrouve face au public, qu'il regarde de son air innocent._

 **Mani** : Gérard est mort. Dans notre auberge. En partie par notre faute. C'est vrai.

 **Théo** _(marmonne)_ : Drôle de plaidoyer. On va crever deux fois, avec un avocat pareil…

 **Mani** : La porte de notre cave est fermement scellée depuis notre installation dans l'auberge. Nous savions qu'une grande famille d'araignées y a élu domicile, et nous n'avons pas pu les chasser. Au lieu de cela, nous les avons enfermées dans cette cave froide et humide. Seules. Dans le noir. Aussi, ces pauvres créatures, perdues, en bas, ont-elles décidé de se repaître du corps frais du seul humain assez courageux pour aller à leur rencontre. Rendez-vous compte du quotidien de ces araignées ! Elles devaient certainement mourir de solitude et de faim. La mort de Gérard est triste. Mais ce sacrifice n'a pas été vain. Gérard a sauvé de la mort des créatures soyeuses et adorables, que je tente d'apprivoiser en secret en leur glissant régulièrement des potions et des herbes sous la porte de cette maudite cave. Un jour, je serai en mesure de les approcher, de vous les présenter, et vous comprendrez alors qu'elles n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention. Elles veulent vivre. Comme vous et moi. Gérard les a aidées. Gérard est un héros. Nous tuer, aujourd'hui, ça reviendrait à vous venger, mais ça ne ramènera pas votre ami et ça conduirait à la mort de ces précieuses arachnides, dont l'amitié pourrait changer nos vies. Elles pourraient vous débarrasser des insectes nuisibles qui vous gâchent la vie. Elles pourraient décorer vos maisons de dizaines de toiles scintillantes. Elles pourraient vous chatouiller agréablement les orteils quand vous n'y prêterez pas attention. Vous avez besoin de ces araignées, et ces araignées ont besoin de nous. Ne nous tuez pas, s'il vous plaît… Voilà. Merci.

 _Tout le monde s'observe silencieusement. Les tenanciers ont la tête dans les mains, dépités. Sur les écrans géants, un dé et les mots "Test de Social - Mani - Malus de 30" apparaissent. Le dé roule au ralenti. Il arrête finalement sa course sur le chiffre 2 et l'inscription "Réussite Critique"._

 **Villageois** : Longue vie aux araignées ! Longue vie au Repos du Guerrier !

 **Villageois 2** : Relâchez-les ! Libérez-les ! Au nom du héros Gérard, relâchez les aubergistes.

 **Villageois 3** : Mani ! Mani ! Mani !

 _La foule de villageois applaudit et exulte. Le maire, incrédule, tente de calmer cet engouement, sans succès. Les aubergistes se rejoignent sur le devant de la scène. Shin et Bob se bousculent pour être au plus près de Mani._

 **Grunlek** : Bien joué, Mani ! Tu nous as tous sauvés !

 **Théo** : Ouais, j'dois reconnaître, c'était un beau discours. Un peu bizarre, mais beau. Tu me ferais presque changer d'avis sur les araignées, tiens.

 **Mani** : C'est vrai?

 **Théo** : Presque.

 **Villageois** : Monsieur Mani ! Monsieur Mani ! S'il vous plaît, au nom des habitants de ce village, je voudrais que vous nous fassiez une promesse.

 **Mani** : Oui?

 **Villageois** : Quand vous dompterez les soyeuses araignées de votre cave… La première que vous nous présenterez… On pourra l'appeler Gérard?

 **Rideau. Fin de l'acte I.**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! :D J'espère que mes tentatives de blague auront fait mouche. n_n_

 _A bientôt :)_


	4. Participation de LokiMKLocke

Je suis de retour pour ce Défi! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Loki M.K. Locke

.

Scène I

 _Les cinq Aventuriers sont sur une route,Bob en tête. Derrière lui, Shin et Mani marchent côte à côte, Grunlek juste derrière avec Eden. Théo sur Lumière fait la tête._

SHIN

Bob, où est-ce que tu nous emmène ?

BOB, _souriant mystérieusement_

Vous verrez.

GRUNLEK

Tu nous dis ça depuis deux semaines...

THEO

Et tu nous a fait traverser tout le Cratère !

BOB

C'est pas comme si on faisait ça depuis qu'on se connaît, non ? C'est rare des Aventuriers qui reste dans une seule ville.

MANI, _se suspendant au bras de Bob, un air de chiot au visage_

S'il te plaîîîîîît, dis nous au on va ! Un indice ?

BOB

Non, tu verra. Va faire les yeux de chiot à Shin, t'aura plus de résultats.

 _Grunlek et Bob rient, Shin et Mani rougissent._

GRUNLEK

Tu va faire la tête encore longtemps ? Ça va nous changer de être dans les ennuis, non ?

THEO

Tu va voir comme les ennuis vont nous trouver.

 _Mani s'étale juste devant eux, le pied dans une racine, dévisagé par Eden._

THEO

Qu'est ce que je disais. Entre lui, Shin et Bob, je te parie qu'on va finir dans un conflit politique qui va tourner en guerre...

GRUNLEK

Tu es de mauvaise foi, je suis certain que Bob a pensé à tout. Et que Shin, loin du stress des combats et de l'aventure sera moins maladroit.

 _Le son d'une chute. Shin est au sol en travers de Mani, l'air perdu et dans la totale incompréhension. Eden geint de dépit, une patte en travers de son museau. Bob éclate de rire._

GRUNLEK

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Shin ?

SHIN

Je sais pas moi... Voulait juste aider Mani...

BOB, _dans un fou rire_

Il s'est vautré en voulant le relever !

THEO

Moins maladroit tu disais ? Ils se sont bien trouvé tout les deux...

GRUNLEK, _narquoisement_

Comme toi et Bob ?

THEO

Que... Quoi ?! Dis pas de conneries !

 _Grunlek rit en suivant le groupe, Théo reste un peu en arrière._

THEO

Attends Grun', qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

GRUNLEK

Devine !

BOB

Les amis ! Dépêchez vous, il est hors de question que je dorme dehors une nuit de plus ! Mani, regarde où tu mets les pieds, cette fois, s'il te plaît.

MANI

Mais j'ai pas fait exprès... Dis lui Shin, que j'ai pas fait exprès...

GRUNLEK

Bob ne dit pas que tu as fait exprès, il veut juste que tu fasse attention.

SHIN, _mal à l'aise_

Euh... Mani, j'ai une de tes araignées... Tu peux la reprendre ?

MANI

Nina ! Viens ici ma jolie, retourne avec les autres. Aller, lâche Shin !

SHIN, _caché derrière Grunlek_

Merci... mais les laisse plus m'approcher, tu veux ?

MANI, _tendant ses mains où se trouve Nina_

Mais elles sont adorables pourtant, regarde !

SHIN, _s'enfuit en hurlant_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

 _Le groupe éclate de rire alors que Shin s'éloigne sur la route._

Scène II

 _Le soleil se couche, les Aventuriers arrivent en haut d'une colline. Devant eux, une mer calme d'un bleu turquoise et une plage dorée. Bob, en tête de groupe, a les mains sur les hanches, l'air fier de lui._

BOB

Tadaaaa ! Alors ?

THEO

Tout ça pour ça ?

GRUNLEK, SHIN et MANI, _sentant la dispute arriver_

Oh non...

BOB

Ça ? ÇA ? Tu sais ce que ÇA c'est ?!

THEO

Ouais, c'est une plage. Je suis pas con non plus.

BOB

Tu te fous de moi là ? C'est l'une des plus belles plages de tout le Cratère !

THEO

J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

SHIN

Moi non plus. Sans offenses, hein Bob.

BOB

C'est normal ! C'est un endroit que peu de gens connaissent !

THEO

Alors comment tu sais que c'est « l'une des plus belles plages de tout le Cratère » ?

BOB, _leur tournant le dos, les bras croisés haut sur le buste_

Parce que.

GRUNLEK, _posant une main sur l'épaule du pyromage_

Bob...

BOB

Et puis si vous êtes pas content, je vous retiens pas, il y a une ville à moins de cinq kilomètres au Sud-Est.

 _Bob s'éloigne d'un pas lourd en laissant des traces de pas dans le sable. Shin, Grunlek, Mani et Eden observent tour à tour Théo et Bob._

MANI, _courant après Bob suivi par Eden_

Bob ! Attends ! Je te suis ! Bob !

GRUNLEK

Bravo.

THEO

Quoi encore ? C'est pas ma faute si monsieur l'hérésie s'énerve pour un rien.

 _Grunlek et Shin dévisagent Théo, réprobateur._

SHIN

Ouais mais il s'était fait chier pour nous faire cette surprise.

GRUNLEK

Et puis t'y es allé un peu fort cette fois.

SHIN

Tu l'as super vexé...

THEO

Bah ça change pas de d'habitude...

 _Shin et Grunlek soupirent de concert et suivent Bob, Mani et Eden._

MANI

Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

BOB

J'y suis déjà venu. Avec ma mère et ma tante en vacances quand j'étais gamin. Il y a une petite bicoque pas loin sur la plage où on pourra s'installer.

MANI, _des étoiles dans les yeux_

TROP BIEN !

GRUNLEK

Qu'est ce qui est trop bien ?

MANI

Bob a passé des vacances ici quand il était petit !

SHIN

Tu pourra nous les raconter ces vacances ?

BOB

Pourquoi pas. Voilà l'endroit ou on va dormir, un peu d'aération et on sera bien ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

MANI et SHIN, _extasiés les mains plaquées sur les joues_

Trop classe ! On va être bien !

MANI

Et je suis sûr que les araignées qui habitent là sont adorables !

SHIN, GRUNLEK et BOB

Mani !

Scène III

 _Le soir. Bob, Mani, Shin, Grunlek et Eden sont autour d'un feu, riant. Théo est assis un peu plus loin sur une souche d'arbre._

BOB, _effondré de rire_

Et là, Eden renifle la main de Shin avant de la lui mordre ! Tu parle d'un demi-élémentaire !

SHIN

Ouais bon, ça va hein. J'ai pas un bon feeling avec la nature. Le pire c'est quand même lors de la fête des moissons. Tu te souviens Grun' ?

GRUNLEK

Comment oublié. Bob était tellement saoul que Théo lui même a eut du mal à le monter dans sa chambre et à s'en défaire aussi.

SHIN, _rêveur_

Ah... et ces trois magnifiques créatures...

MANI

Créatures ?

BOB

Ce soir là, notre cher archer a partagé son lui avec trois jeunes femmes purement délicieuses. Sa nuit a été des plus... paradisiaque et sportive. Le réveil, en revanche, fut beaucoup moins doux.

MANI

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

THEO, _s'asseyant lourdement dans le sable entre Bob et Grunlek_

Eden s'est chargée d'aller le sortir du pieu d'un coup de crocs sur le postérieur.

MANI

Noooon ?

SHIN

Si...

BOB, _repartant dans un fou rire_

Il n'a pas pu s'asseoir pendant au moins trois semaines !

SHIN

Peut être mais moi je me suis fais trois filles, en même temps !

BOB

Et autant de gosses en une seule fois !

 _Tous rient à leur tour de Shin qui ronchonne pour la forme._

GRUNLEK

On se fait une partie de carte ?

BOB

Vais chercher le paquet !

 _Bob disparaît dans la petite maison de plage et revient avec un paquet de cartes_

GRUNLEK

Tu joue avec nous Théo ?

THEO

Ouais.

MANI

T'as enlevé ton armure ? C'est rare.

THEO

J'allais pas l'ensablé non plus.

BOB

Allez, qui commence ?

MANI

Moi !

SHIN

On a jamais rencontré ta mère Bob. Ton père oui-...

THEO

Et un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs.

BOB, _posant une carte sur le sable avant de s'allonger sur le flanc_

On est jamais passé par chez moi, voilà tout.

GRUNLEK

Et c'est où ?

BOB

Un petit village dans un coin un peu paumé.

MANI

Et c'était comment ?

BOB

J'ai quelques souvenirs de grandes étendues vertes, une forêt proche et le fourmillement du village avec la forge. Mais ma mère et moi avons vécu chez ma tante surtout dans une grande ville, j'ai passé que peu de temps dans mon village natal.

MANI

Oh, je vois... je gagne cette manche. A toi Théo.

SHIN

Tu devais être intenable en étant gosse.

BOB

Boarf, pas plus que maintenant. Me suis un peu assagie.

THEO

Je plains ta mère alors.

BOB

Comment ça ?

THEO

Déjà que t'es pas mal chiant aujourd'hui. Ça devait être pire avant si tu t'es « assagie ».

BOB

Tu manque pas d'air, entre nous deux c'est toi le plus chiant !

THEO

Non, c'est toi l'hérésie, pas moi.

BOB

On n'a qu'a demander à la petite fille qui s'est mangée ton bouclier... Ah non j'oubliais, elle est morte en dessous !

THEO

Puisque je te dis et te le répète qu'elle est pas morte ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va même très bien.

BOB

Elle va très bien dans l'autre monde, ça s'est sûr.

THEO

Mais c'est pas possible à quel point t'es chiant sur cette histoire !

BOB, _avec un sourire_

T'as qu'a admettre qu'elle est morte et je serai moins chiant comme tu le dit.

THEO

Je plains vraiment ta mère... MANI, TU TRICHE !

MANI, _des cartes dépassant de ses manches et de son col, entre autres_

Mais pas du tout.

SHIN

Hey ! Mais c'était ma main !

MANI, _tentant de faire un sourire charismatique_

Ça l'est plus ?

SHIN, _lui sautant dessus pour la récupérer_

MANIIIIIIIII !

GRUNLEK, _soupirant pris entre la chamaillerie sur la mort de la petite fille de Théo et Bob et la bagarre enfantine de Shin et Mani, caressant Eden qui somnole à côté de lui._

Y a des choses qui changent pas, hein ma grande ?

Fin


	5. Participation de Ninlhinn

**ACTE I – SCENE 1**

 **(Théo)**

 _La pièce est plongée dans les ténèbres, Théo entre sans lumière et commence à parler._

 **THEO** : Seul ! Pour combien de temps ? Un jour, un mois, un an ?  
Le silence et la nuit m'accompagnent depuis  
Que j'erre. Ai-je fauté en sautant dans ce puits ?  
Si je sauvai ma vie de cet acte imprudent  
Je ressens aujourd'hui la présence d'obscures  
Forces m'espinchant là, guettant mes moindres gestes  
Pour me réduire à rien, rien qu'un soupir infeste  
Me maudire à jamais sans nul espoir de cure !  
Las, las, je suis si las. Devrais-je abandonner  
Et céder à la mort ? Ma volonté faiblit,  
Je la sens défaillir et tomber dans l'oubli,  
La nuit. Sa tiare noire ne peut rien pardonner  
A un ardent servant des lois de la Lumière  
Comme moi, abhorrant secret comme chaos.  
Ô nuit, je suis là moi ! Moi la suie sur tes os !  
Tu m'emprisonnes à jamais, mais je suis libre, j'erre  
Dans ton royaume mort, dans ton désert d'étoiles !

 _(Silence. On entend Théo tousser et tomber genoux à terre)_

Tu m'emportes donc enfin et la folie me guette  
Et balaye hors de moi mes promesses, ma quête,  
Ma raison, mes désirs, me transforme en un râle.

 _(Silence. Silence. Silence. On entend Théo tomber à plat ventre et se retourner.)_

Quand mourrai-je pour eux ? Le bruit du fer s'est tut,  
Plus de pierre qui gronde et pas même un soupir.  
Je m'efface et serai pour eux juste un souvenir,  
Juste de quoi parler quand les ombres se ruent  
Sur nous, nous, les pauvres et les riches, nous, en larmes.  
Quel lieu de mort étrange que ce noir océan  
De secondes futures et de passés en sang.  
Là, tombeau de mon âme ! Là ! Fourreau de ma lame !

 _(Silence. Une lumière éclaire Théo du dessus. Il est immobile. Silence. Il ouvre les yeux)_

Laisse-moi. Tu m'as vaincu. Brisé. Anéanti.  
Ton pantin ou le sien, peu importe pas vrai ?  
Les fils qui m'annihilent je te les laisse entiers  
En guise d'un hommage et d'une garantie.

 _(Se relève péniblement, la lumière se fait plus faible.)_

Voici l'aube radieuse, promesse de futur !  
Je m'échappe du temps et de l'obscurité !  
Suis-je enfant ? Ou vieillard ? Non ! Je suis habité  
Par les joyaux du ciel, cette noire parure !

 _(Sort de scène en traînant les pieds, la lumière le suit)_

 **ACTE I – SCENE 2**

 **(Bragg, Chef des Intendants, 4 autres intendants)**

 _Bragg est au centre de la scène, les autres personnages sont disposés sur le côté de manière symétrique._

 **CHEF INTENDANT :** Bienvenue Intendant ! Cela faisait longtemps  
Que vous n'étiez passé dans le coeur du Cénacle.  
Votre retour ici est bien plus qu'un miracle :  
Les ombres colportées par les jaloux serpents  
Vous donnaient au mieux mort, au pire nous fuyant.  
Les histoires vont vite et chevauchent le bruit  
Des montagnes croulant sous de noires magies.  
Mais quelles illusions et quels rêves bruyants  
Vous tinrent éloigné de la cour de Mirage ?  
Vous voici de retour, vous voici devant nous,  
Vous voici incliné, vous voici à genoux :  
La faute à vos prisons ou à un noir orage ?  
Orage au désespoir qui vous amène ici  
Et vous fait vous plier après ce long silence :  
Parlez donc maintenant, bavez votre violence !

 **BRAGG :** Vous avez désiré me voir anéanti,  
Rejeté dans l'oubli et dévoré vivant  
Par des secrets honteux et des magies mortelles.  
J'aurais pu m'effacer dans des ombres rebelles  
Et lancer contre vous mes fantômes hurlants.  
Mais me voici, chez vous, tout seul contre des flots  
De miasmes et de nuit, de haine et de mensonges.  
J'ouvre devant vos yeux les arcades des songes :  
Resplendissez Codex ! Que brille votre halo !

 _(Tous se cachent les yeux sauf Bragg, qui continue sa litanie en levant les bras)_

J'appelle les courants qui saturent l'éther  
A quitter leur royaume aux nuages d'étoiles  
Sur de grands vaisseaux noirs en embrasant leurs voiles  
Pour que leur énergie inhibe le Cratère !

 _(Silence)_

 **INTENDANT 1** _(criant)_ : Ceci n'est que folie ! De ces incantations  
Ne naîtrons que la mort et la désespérance !  
Le seul fruit récolté par vos expériences  
Fut-il cette démence ou une tentation ?

 _(Brouhaha, les intendants essayent tous de parler en même temps)_

 **BRAGG** _(en désignant les Intendants tour à tour)_ : Vous êtes effronté pour oser me mentir  
A moi qui ai souffert des prisons de la Tour  
Où s'entassent vos peurs et où règnent les sourds  
A cause de Mirage, à cause du délire  
Qui s'empara de vous mais qui m'épargna moi.  
Vous vouliez les Codex et vouliez les comprendre.  
Vous craigniez leurs sorts, imaginiez les cendres  
De vos corps s'envoler, vos enfants en émoi.  
Quand Vlad vous le vola c'est moi qu'il enferma  
Et quand je viens ici, c'est moi que l'on accuse ?  
Je sais mieux leurs pouvoirs, ne crains pas qu'on les use,  
Je fais appel à eux ! L'enfer n'est rien pour moi !

 **INTENDANT 1** _(A Bragg)_ : Vous osez le prétendre ?

 **CHEF INTENDANT** _(ne faisant pas attention aux autres intendants, désignant de son doigt l'endroit juste devant Bragg)_ : La faille s'agrandit  
Et voici qu'en jaillit une gerbe de flamme !  
La magie, elle opère !

 **INTENDANT 2** _(A Bragg)_ : Vous condamnez votre âme !

 **CHEF INTENDANT** _(s'approchant)_ : Malgré toute les savants qui nous étaient acquis  
Rien, aucun résultat, pas même une étincelle !

 **INTENDANT 3** _(A Bragg)_ : Même les plus brillants...

 **CHEF INTENDANT** _(comme hypnotisé)_ : Comment, comment, pourquoi ?  
Nous n'en tirions pas même un bruit, ou un éclat  
Et voici un portail.

 **INTENDANT 4** _(A Bragg)_ : … eurent nuit éternelle !

 **BRAGG** : Pourquoi me jalouser ? Les Codex fonctionnent  
Et je vous les amène. Étudions-les ensemble,  
Oublions nos querelles car le portail s'assemble !  
N'entendez-vous donc pas ? C'est la psychée qui grogne !

 **ACTE I, SCENE 3**

 **(Théo, Bragg, Chef des Intendants, 4 autres intendants)**

 _(Théo entre, tout les autres personnages se retournent vers lui,_ _surpris_ _)_

 **THEO** : Retour à la lumière ! La vie afflue en moi  
A nouveau, je respire ! Plus d'ombre qui m'étouffe  
Ni de sombre nuage pour envoyer un souffle  
Qui me brûle la peau, et encore une fois  
M'aliène, me rend fou, m'entrave, me disloque !  
Je ressurgis ici bien vivant et vaillant

( _Théo lève son épée)_

Et mon coeur luttera, ne sera défaillant  
Même si tout mon corps devait être une loque.

 _(Silence. Les Intendants se rapprochent de Théo)_

 **CHEF INTENDANT** _(tonnant)_ : Théo de Silverberg ! Tous vous disaient bien mort  
Enseveli par rocs, chaînes comme mystères !  
Le tout premier des sorts vous arrache à l'éther :  
Vous êtes il est vrai un paladin retors.

 **THEO** _(tournant sur lu-même, surpris)_ : Quel est ce lieu pourri par la corruption  
Et des âmes noircies ? Je croyais m'être enfui,  
Avoir déchiré le voile aux couleurs de la nuit  
Et glissé dans le monde en un lieu de raison.

 _(A part Bragg, tous continuent à avancer. La lumière se concentre sur Théo)_

Mon coeur me crie de fuir, je sens se resserrer  
Autour de moi les liens du danger, de la mort.  
Reculez ou je tranche en un coup votre corps !  
Reculez maintenant dragons, reculez !

 **CHEF INTENDANT** : Vous êtes, Silverberg, au centre du Cénacle,  
Siège des intendants, superbe de Mirage,  
Cité ensoleillée où s'évertuent les sages  
A sertir le savoir des sorts blancs des oracles !

 **INTENDANT 1** _(Prenant le bras droit de Théo)_ : Sans doute voulez-vous savoir savoir grâce à quel art

 **INTENDANT 2** _(Prenant le bras gauche de Théo)_ : Nous avons connaissance autant de votre nom

 **INTENDANT 3** _(Prenant l'épaule droite de Théo)_ : Que de tous vos exploits et de votre renom.

 **INTENDANT 4** _(Prenant l'épaule gauche de Théo)_ : Sachez alors cela : le savoir est rempart.

 **BRAGG** _(à part)_ : J'ai beau les écouter et connaître leurs plans  
Ils me répugnent plus que me donnent confiance  
Ils nous servent un miel dont le goût est bien rance  
Leurs yeux comme leur voix conviennent aux serpents.

 **THEO** _(fatigué)_ : Mes pieds sont engourdis et mes jambes sont lourdes  
Devant moi disparaît la lumière du jour  
Les ombres de sang noir s'esclaffent tout autour  
De moi ! On m'abat sous des ténèbres si lourdes...

 **CHEF INTENDANT** : Son séjour dans l'éther a dû être éprouvant  
Alors tant mieux pour nous, c'est bien là notre chance.  
Dans les geôles ce soir ! Nous verrons son errance  
Demain dès le matin, nous prendrons notre temps.

 _(A Bragg)_

Nous vous remercions Intendant de la Tour  
Car votre loyauté a permis tout ceci  
Soyez bien assuré qu'il vous sera permis  
D'avoir prétention à prendre votre tour  
Lors des expériences que nous pourrons mener.  
Vous êtes après tout celui qui a ouvert  
Le sceau de ces Codex et une faille vers  
L'Infini. La magie sera vôtre, vous en profiterez.

 **BRAGG** : Je vous salue bien bas et m'incline devant  
La bonté, la sagesse et votre grand esprit

 _(A part)_

Ses mots me terrifient et ses actes aussi  
Profitons de la nuit pour prendre les devants.

 _(Au Chef des Intendants)_

J'ai pris la liberté d'amener mes écrits  
Ils nous aideront bien dès demain au levant

 _(A part)_

Abandonner Théo serait déshonorant  
C'est lui qui m'a sauvé lors de mon agonie.

 _(tous sortent à part le Chef des Intendants, qui suit Bragg de son regard puis fixe le public durement)_


	6. Participation de Deeb4905

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite des précédents défis, sur lesquels j'ai eu des retours trop choupis, merci ! ! 3 J'ai aussi eu une ou deux remarques sur les références latines du précédent texte, c'est vrai qu'il y a un petit problème d'espace-temps là-dedans ^^ Je suis désolée pour la longueur de ce texte, j'ai conscience que c'est un peu long… J'ai essayé dans la première scène de m'éloigner un peu de l'ambiance sérieuse que j'ai l'habitude de mettre en place, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

 ** **Loup-garou****

 ** **Scène 1****

 ** _ **Shinddha, Mani, Grunlek, Théo**_**

 _ _Assis à la table, encore un peu endormis, Mani et Shinddha prennent ensemble leur petit-déjeuner après une nuit à la tour des mages. Quelques bruits de tartines englouties et de couverts entrechoqués perturbent ce silence. Shinddha prend enfin la parole :__

 ** **Shinddha**** – C'est joli ici.

 ** **Mani**** – Oui. Et ils font des supers confitures.

 _ _Les deux acquiescent, et le silence reprend sa place.__

 ** **Shinddha**** – Tu as bien dormi sinon ?

 _ _Mani ne répond pas, occupé à regarder ses tresses nager dans son bol.__

 ** **Shinddha**** **–** Mani ?

 ** **Mani**** – Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon j'écoutais pas.

 ** **Shinddha**** – Je te demandais si tu avais bien dormi ?

 ** **Mani**** – Ah, euh, oui. Clem m'a un peu réveillé, elle aime pas les endroits inconnus.

 _ _Comme pour confirmer les dires de l'elfe, l'araignée se met à remuer dans sa chevelure.__

 ** **Shinddha**** – Ça va ?

 ** **Mani**** – Oui, Tesla m'a mis un pansement sur la jambe tout à l'heure. Je m'étais fait mal dans l'éboulement.

 ** **Shinddha**** – Moi elle m'a mis de la crème pour mes bleus.

 ** _Mani_** _ _, levant la tête tout à coup avec un sourire__ _– Ils devaient pas se voir beaucoup !_

 _ _Shinddha ne rit pas. Un peu gêné, Mani tousse et décide de donner des miettes à ses araignées pour détourner le regard.__

 ** **Mani**** – J'aime bien Tesla. Elle est gentille.

 ** **Shinddha**** – C'est vrai.

 _ _Mani mord dans son pain et se met de la confiture de myrtilles autour de la bouche.__

 ** **Shinddha**** _ **,**_ _ _montrant le coin de sa lèvre__ _–_ Mani, tu as un petit… juste là, ici.

 _ _Mani prend une serviette et essaie vainement de s'essuyer.__

 ** **Shinddha**** – Non, à gauche.

 ** **Mani**** – Là ?

 ** **Shinddha**** – Non, l'autre gauche !

 ** **Mani**** – Ici ?

 ** **Shinddha**** **–** Plus bas.

 ** **Mani**** – Et maintenant, ça y est ?

 ** **Shinddha**** – Arrête, tu étales plutôt qu'autre chose ! Laisse moi faire !

 _ _À moitié couché sur la table, Shinddha essaie de nettoyer l'elfe qui se débat et saccage tout ce qui se trouve à proximité.__

 ** **Shinddha**** – Mais laisse toi faire enfin !

 ** **Mani**** – Mais laisse moi !

 ** **Shinddha**** – Je veux juste…

 ** **Mani**** _ **,**_ _ _l'interrompant__ – AAAH ARRÊTE DE ME TOUCHER ! !

 ** **Shinddha**** – MANI ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, regarde ce que tu… ARGHHH ! MON PANTALON ! !

 _ _Dans la bataille, le bol de lait de Mani se déverse sur le demi-élémentaire.__

 ** **Mani**** – C'EST BIEN FAIT POUR TOI !

 ** **Shinddha**** – AH OUAIS ? TU VAS VOIR SI C'EST BIEN FAIT !

 _ _Shinddha fait un saut élémentaire. Surpris, Mani n'a pas le temps de réagir, et se retrouve couché au sol avec l'autre assis sur son torse.__

 ** **Mani**** – Tu m'étouffes !

 ** **Shindhha**** – Ça t'apprendra à me salir un pantalon neuf !

 _ _La porte s'ouvre et Grunlek apparaît, tandis que Mani tente de griffer Shinddha avec ses pointes de flèches, celui-ci essayant tant bien que mal de maintenir son rival au sol tout en poussant de légers gémissements de douleur.__

 ** **Grunlek**** _ _, ouvrant de grand yeux à la vue de ce carnage__ – Vous… Que… On va dire que je n'ai rien vu.

 _ _Gênés, les deux combattants se remettent à table au milieu de la vaisselle cassée, de la nappe froissée et du lait renversé.__

 ** **Grunlek**** – Mani, tu as un peu de confiture sur la bouche.

 _ _Pas de réponse.__

 ** **Shinddha**** – Et sinon, est-ce que vous avez vu Bob ?

 ** **Mani**** – Non, pas aujourd'hui. C'est Théo qui l'a emmené jusqu'à sa chambre hier, il avait l'air très inquiet, et je l'ai plus revu depuis. D'ailleurs, il est où, Théo ?

 ** **Grunlek**** – Il a peu dormi cette nuit. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il m'a dit que c'était à cause de sa blessure à la cheville qui l'avait dérangé, mais en réalité je pense qu'il se faisait du souci pour son ami. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Théo peut se montrer très émotif parfois. Là je crois qu'il est sorti prendre l'air, ça lui fait du bien.

 _ _Au même moment, Théo, la mine horriblement blafarde et boitant quelque peu, arrive dans la salle. Il s'installe sans un mot, sans paraître remarquer le désordre qui l'entoure.__

 ** **Mani**** – Hé, Théo, t'as l'air en super forme dis donc !

 ** **Théo**** _,_ _ _soupirant__ – Shinddha, tu me passes le beurre, s'il te plaît.

 _ _Shinddha cherche le beurre quelques secondes et finit par le trouver à moitié écrasé sous une assiette.__

 ** **Shinddha**** – Tiens… Dis nous, où est-ce que tu étais ?

 ** **Théo**** – Je me promenais dans le forêt. J'étais fatigué de tout ce bruit.

 ** **Grunlek**** – Tu as vu Bob depuis hier ?

 ** **Théo**** – Non. Il était encore inconscient quand je l'ai mené dans sa chambre. Tesla m'a dit qu'elle l'avait soigné comme elle pouvait. Il doit être à l'infirmerie, il n'y a personne dans sa chambre.

 ** **Grunlek**** – Tu es allé voir ?

 ** **Théo**** – Oui, mais, c'était uniquement pour… enfin… j'avais entendu un bruit en fait. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Bob, tu sais. J'ai confiance en Tesla.

 ** **Grunlek**** – Si tu le dis… Bien, pour ma part, je vais aller me débarbouiller. Tesla voudra sûrement nous parler tout à l'heure, je me dois d'être présentable.

 ** **Théo**** – Tu as raison, je crois que je vais y aller aussi. Vous venez ?

 ** **Shinddha**** – C'est-à-dire que… On va nettoyer tout ça d'abord.

 ** **Mani**** – Et puis j'ai pas encore goûté la tarte aux poires.

 ** **Théo**** – Comme vous voulez. _S'éloignant vers la porte. Soudain, il se retourne._ Ah, au fait, Mani… Tu as de la confiture, sur la bouche.

 ** **Scène**** **2**

 ** **Bob, Tesla****

 _ _Dans une pièce à peu près deux fois plus longue que large, Bob se trouve assis sur un des nombreux lits qui s'y trouvent. Tesla est à ses côtés et défait le bandage maculé qui entoure le bras du mage.__

 ** **Bob**** – Aïe !

 ** **Tesla**** – Ne bougez pas, Balthazar. Vous allez empirer tout ça.

 _ _À la vue de sa chair à vif, Bob détourne les yeux avec une grimace de douleur.__

 ** **Tesla**** – C'est une blessure sérieuse que vous avez là. Je comprends que vous ayez tant dormi.

 ** **Bob**** – Combien de temps ?

 ** **Tesla**** – Vous êtes arrivés ici hier, en milieu d'après-midi. Vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé ?

 ** **Bob**** – Vaguement… Je me souviens d'avoir parlé avec Enoch… J'ai refusé de le rejoindre, et il… Il a détruit la tour, comment vont les autres ? ?

 ** **Tesla**** – Ils vont bien, ne vous en faites pas. Attention, ça va piquer.

 _ _Elle étale une crème sur l'ensemble de la blessure, tandis que Bob ne sait retenir quelques plaintes.__

 ** **Tesla**** – Ils sont un peu blessés eux aussi, mais rien de grave. Je me suis occupé d'eux.

 ** **Bob**** – Vous ? Je crois me rappeler que c'étaient les infirmières qui s'occupaient des malades ici.

 ** **Tesla**** – C'est vrai, mais, regardez autour de vous. Il n'y a plus personne ici. Ni malades. Ni infirmières. Il reste à peine quelques professeurs, et quelques élèves.

 ** **Bob**** – Mais comment ? Comment cela se fait-il que je n'en aie pas entendu parler ?

 ** **Tesla**** – C'est récent. En un peu plus d'une semaine, l'endroit que vous avez quitté il y a quelques années s'est transformé en ruines.

 _ _Tesla ouvre un tiroir de la commode à proximité et en sort un lot de compresses.__

 ** **Tesla**** – J'imagine que vous attendez des explications. En réalité, la tour sur laquelle vous étiez est un relais de la tour des mages. Il y en a cinq en tout. C'est de là que nous puisons l'énergie nécessaire à faire fonctionner le puits de psyché principal. Quand elle s'est désactivée, nous avons su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une tour ne meurt pas comme cela… Nous avons accouru, et sur la route vous étiez là, blessés, inconscient pour votre part.

 ** **Bob**** – Merci. Sans vous nous serions peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est. Mais, c'est étrange que cette tour vous soit liée. Elle ne paraissait pas magique.

 ** **Tesla**** – C'est normal. Si sa véritable nature se savait, de nombreuses personnes tenteraient de s'en accaparer. Il nous faut la reconstruire au plus vite, ou notre sécurité serait sérieusement mise en péril. _Elle s'arrête un instant pour essuyer le sang qui coule du bras de Bob._ Nous avons encore assez de psyché pour l'utilisation quotidienne des cours, mais si l'on venait à nous attaquer nous serions incapables de nous défendre.

 ** **Bob**** – Vous faire attaquer ? Mais qui s'en prendrait à une école ?

 ** **Tesla**** – Nous l'ignorons. Ce que je vous conte est lié à la destruction de la tour, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le commencement de l'histoire date d'il y a une dizaine de jours.

 _ _Tesla pose ses instruments, et regarde Bob dans les yeux. Elle a l'air inquiet.__

 ** **Tesla**** – Des gens ont commencé à disparaître. On ne sait pas qui, ni comment, ni même comment il choisit ses victime. Au début c'étaient seulement des élèves, mais dès le quatrième jour, une infirmière et un professeur ont été comptés parmi les disparus. Tous les matins nous trouvons des chambres vides, cinq ou six à chaque fois. Si nous décidons de monter la garde, c'est la sentinelle qui disparaît. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire…

 ** **Bob**** – C'est pour cela que c'est si vide, ici…

 ** **Tesla**** – Oui. Ceux qui sont encore ici ne tarderont pas à partir, enlevés par cette chose, ou, effrayés, ils rentreront chez eux, comme beaucoup l'ont fait déjà.

 _Bob_ _fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Tesla prend un morceau de tissu à côté d'elle et commence à le badigeonner d'un liquide jaunâtre._

 ** **Tesla**** – Vous avez eu de la chance de vous réveiller ici. Nous avons mis en œuvre les grands moyens, quatre personnes surveillaient constamment vos chambres. Mais de tels dispositifs sont impossibles à mettre en place à chaque fois.

 ** **Bob**** – Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune piste ? Vous avez fouillé les chambres, cherché des traces, des passages ?

 _ _Bob s'interrompt quand Tesla enroule la bande de gaze autour de son épaule, puis de son bras.__

 ** **Bob**** – On ne vous a laissé aucune adresse, aucun nom, aucune revendication ?

 ** **Tesla**** – Rien… Nous avons interrogé beaucoup de personnes qui possèdent d'habitude beaucoup d'informations, ils n'ont rien pu nous dire. Nous sommes les seuls dans le pays à subir cela, nous sommes donc la cible directe, on nous en veut personnellement.

 ** **Bob**** – Vous avez eu des différends avec qui que ce soit récemment ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être un élève qui aurait trempé dans…

 ** **Tesla**** _,_ _ _agacée__ _,_ _ _l'interrompt__ – Nous avons tout essayé je vous dis ! Interrogé les élèves, les professeurs, même les familles ! Moi, archimage ici depuis des années, je ne peux pas sortir du bâtiment sans être épiée ! Vous savez ce que ça fait de devoir soupçonner tout le monde, et d'être la cible de ces mêmes soupçons ? Si nous commençons à nous tourner les uns contre les autres, bientôt la tour des mages n'appartiendra plus qu'au passé !

 _ **Boulversée, elle commence à sangloter. Surpris, Bob commence lui aussi à s'inquiéter.**_

 ** **Bob**** – Hé, ne pleurez pas, je… Ils vont… Enfin c'est leur but de vous diviser, il faut rester forts ! Écoutez, nous vous aiderons ! Je vous le promets, ni moi, ni mes amis ne partirons sans avoir trouvé qui, comment, et pourquoi.

 ** **Tesla**** _,_ _ _se calmant un peu__ – Non, Balthazar, ce serait vous mettre en danger. J'apprécie votre proposition, vraiment, mais imaginez que demain matin ce soit vous qui nous quittiez… Qui sait ce qui vous arrivera ?

 ** **Bob**** _,_ _ _lui prenant les mains__ _–_ Tesla, vous nous avez accueillis et soignés. Vous avez un grand cœur. Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cette situation. De plus, des années durant cet endroit a été ma maison, je me dois de lui redonner son éclat d'antan. Je vous en prie Tesla, laissez-moi vous aider comme vous l'avez fait pour nous.

 ** **Tesla**** – Je… d'accord. Je veux bien que vous enquêtiez. Mais promettez-moi, ne faites rien qui pourrait vous mettre en danger. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

 ** **Bob**** – Vous avez ma parole.

 ** **Tesla**** , _s_ _ _ouriant pour essayer de redonner un peu de gaieté à cet entretien__ – Bien ! Avec tout cela, j'en aurais presque oublié le bandage. J'ai presque terminé.

 _ _Elle attrape quelques épingles sur la table et fixe le nouveau pansement, déjà un peu rouge à cause de la légère mais tenace hémorragie.__

 ** **Tesla**** – Et voilà ! Encore une semaine ou deux et vous serez sur pied ! Faites juste attention à ne rien faire de trop éprouvant, il ne faudrait pas compromettre la cicatrisation.

 ** **Bob**** – Compris. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites.

 ** **Tesla**** – C'est normal. Trêve de bavardages, vous devriez aller rejoindre vos amis. À l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être réveillés, et s'inquiètent sûrement pour vous.

 ** **Bob**** – C'est vrai. Je m'en vais donc les retrouver. À plus tard Tesla !

 ** **Tesla**** – Au revoir Balthazar, et merci encore pour votre aide !

 _ _Tesla range ses instruments, Bob quitte l'infirmerie et se rend dans la pièce principale.__

 ** **Scène 3****

 ** **Bob, Shinddha, Grunlek, Théo, Mani, Tesla****

 _ _Vaquant à leurs occupations, les aventuriers, excepté Bob, sont dans une grande pièce s'apparentant à un salon. La scène est silencieuse, même si passent de temps à autre quelques rares étudiants. Soudain, l'arrivée de leur ami éveille l'attention de nos héros.__

 _ ** _ **En**_**_ _ ** _ **chœur**_**_ _–_ Bob ! !

 ** **Bob**** – Ha ha ha ! Je vous ai manqué apparemment !

 ** **Shinddha**** – Tu nous as inquiétés surtout ! Tu as pris un sacré coup pendant l'éboulement !

 ** **Bob**** – À vrai dire je ne m'en souviens pas trop, juste du sort qu'a lancé Enoch, et puis, plus rien.

 ** **Grunlek**** – C'est normal, tu t'es évanoui presque immédiatement. Quand nous avons vu que le plafond commençait à s'effondrer, nous nous sommes enfuis, pensant que tu pouvais t'en sortir seul, puisque tu étais sur le toit. Mais Théo est resté, il n'a pas voulu te laisser là.

 ** **Bob**** , _ _avec un sourire en coin__ _–_ Vraiment ? Théo, tu aurais donc un cœur à l'intérieur ?

 ** **Théo**** , _ _un peu gêné__ – Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit, je me suis juste dit que si ton père revenait, enfin, tu étais une monnaie d'échange quoi.

 ** **Grunlek**** – Quand tu as été blessé, Théo t'a pris sur son épaule, et là, puisque tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, et que la douleur était très intense, tu t'es évanoui.

 ** **Bob**** – Mais vous, vous n'avez pas été blessés ?

 ** **Shinddha**** – Si, un peu, mais rien de très grave, ne t'en fais pas. Quelques jours et on sera comme neufs !

 ** **Bob**** – J'espère bien ! Il y en aura besoin !

 ** **Théo**** – Pourquoi cela ? Tu penses que ton père va revenir ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

 ** **Bob**** – Oh, rien, vous savez… Il a voulu me convaincre de le rejoindre. Comme à chaque fois, en fait… Il ne comprend pas comment je peux supporter de vivre comme un mortel avec l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Mais enfin passons, ce n'est pas pour cela que vous aurez besoin de force. J'imagine que Tesla vous a exposé ce qui se déroule ici ?

 ** **Mani**** – Oui, elle a dit qu'il y avait des gens qui disparaissaient. _Puis, prenant une mine déçue._ J'ai voulu récupérer leurs affaires, histoire de débarrasser tu comprends, mais elle a pas voulu.

 ** **Bob**** – Eh bien à propos de cela, je lui ai promis qu'on allait s'en occuper.

 ** **Théo**** , _ _tout à coup énervé, se met à hausser le ton__ _–_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as été dire encore ? J'ai rien promis moi ! Je compte bien partir ici au plus vite ! J'ai pas l'intention de faire partie des futurs disparus, alors Tesla elle a été bien gentille, mais il est hors de question que je m'attarde ici pour une sombre histoire d'enlèvements mystiques !

 ** **Bob**** – Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment laisser tous ces gens se faire enlever et subir on ne sait quoi ? Tu vas vraiment laisser la tour des mages mourir, après tout ce que Tesla a fait pour nous ! ?

 ** **Théo**** – Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de toute façon ? Ils ont déjà cherché, et ils n'ont rien trouvé ! Et nous, comme ça, on arrive, et tu t'imagines que l'on va découvrir immédiatement un nom gravé sur le mur qu'ils n'avaient pas vu !

 ** **Bob**** – Je ne dis pas que l'on va trouver, mais au moins que l'on va essayer. C'est comme chez moi ici, je ne peux pas les abandonner.

 ** **Grunlek**** – Je suis d'accord. On leur doit bien ça.

 ** **Bob**** – S'il te plaît, Théo.

 _ _Au même moment Tesla entre dans la pièce et interpelle les cinq hommes.__

 ** **Tesla**** – J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Je voulais simplement vous informer du fait que l'on a gardé les affaires des disparus, et je me suis dit que cela pourrait servir dans votre enquête. Vous désirez les voir ?

 _ _Tous les regards se tournent vers Théo, qui devine que l'on attend son approbation.__

 ** **Théo**** , __roulant des yeux__ – Allons-y.

 _ _Un sourire aux lèvres, Bob remercie son ami d'un regard. Ils suivent Tesla dans une pièce reculée de la tour, semblable à une cave.__

 ** **Tesla**** – Nous y voilà. C'est ici que nous avons tout mis. Allez-y messieurs, je vous en prie…

 ** **Bob**** , __balayant la pièce du regard__ _–_ Bien, je vous propose que l'on procède chronologiquement. Ainsi nous pourrons…

 _ _VLAN__ _!_

 _ _Bob est interrompu par le bruit de la porte se refermant anormalement sur eux.__

 ** **Bob**** , _**ne comprenant pas**_ – Tesla ? Tesla que se passe-t-il?

 ** **Tesla**** , _ _pleurant tout à fait__ _–_ Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée, il faut me croire ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

 ** **Bob**** – TESLA ! ! !


	7. Participation de Dolip1000mg

Hey ! Comme tous les 15 du mois, voici ma participation aux Défis d'Aventures !

4ème édition ! Donne !

.

* * *

.

Aventure Live Performance : Piégés (sur scène)

Créée le 15/07/2017 à la Lyon

.

Distribution

Maître du Jeu (MJ) : Mahyar

Théo De Silverberg : Fred

Grunlek von Krayn : Krayn

Shinddha Kory : Seb

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon dit Bob Lennon : Bob

.

 _La pièce peut être jouée dans un cadre minimaliste, sans décor et sans objet (autre que les accessoires des costumes des protagonistes). Libre au metteur en scène de développer l'ambiance qu'il souhaite dans_ Aventure Live Performance : Piégés (sur scène) _tout en respectant l'univers abordé._

.

* * *

SCÈNE 1

Maître du Jeu

.

 _La scène s'allume au centre de la scène. Présent au même endroit, MJ._

MJ : Depuis un certain temps, une paix relative règne dans le cratère. Les différentes contrés restent sur leurs acquis, méfiantes, et ne tentes pas de prendre des terres à leurs voisins. Si bien que le travail pour les mercenaires et les aventuriers viendraient presque à manquer. Les places-fortes d'échange de services tel que les Comptoirs d'Or sont pris d'assaut et on se bat même pour espérer récupérer un contrat.

Alors que l'hiver évanescent cristallise encore quelques bourgs dans le nord du pays, les bourgeons commencent doucement à clairsemer les chemins qu'empruntent notre groupe d'aventuriers disparate. Il est composé de Théo de Silverberg, un noble Paladin Inquisiteur de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Revêtant une armure de plaque aussi blanche qu'éclatante, sa témérité et sa soif de combattre n'ont d'égale que son sens de l'honneur et de la justice. Il y a également Grunlek Von Krayn, Maître Ingénieur Nain possédant un bras et un œil mécanique et toujours accompagné de sa fidèle amie Eden, une louve druidique. Il est celui vers lequel ses camarades se tournent généralement quand ils sont en quête de conseil, de sagesse ou de tolérance. Vint ensuite Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, surnommé Bob par ses compagnons et Pyromage de formation. Malgré son phrasé éloquent et son apparence soignée, garder son humanité intacte face à sa moitié démoniaque reste un combat sans fin dont les quelques dernières séquelles restent visibles sur son visage. Enfin vint Shinddha Kory, Maitre Archet émérite, cachant son état de Demi-Elémentaire d'eau sous masque et capuche. En constant conflit intérieur avec sa nature, c'est pourtant l'équité entre les peuples qu'il recherche afin de vivre sur terre en harmonie.

Nos quatre aventuriers avaient donc décidé de prendre un peu de repos et sous l'exigence du Mage de se rendre dans la ville la plus proche pour passer du bon temps. Plus ou moins conciliant, leur itinéraire était tracé et sur leur route qu'ils sont passés par le village de Viride. Le Chef du village, un vieil homme bossu, au crâne dégarni et auquel il manquait plusieurs dents avait sollicité leur aide. Bien que d'abord réticent face à ce personnage appuyé sur sa canne et à la parole mal habile, Théo finit par accepter de l'écouter au grand dam de ses amis, enfin surtout d'un. D'abord parce qu'on ne refusait pas un contrat par les temps qui courraient et ensuite parce que la récompense offerte était plus qu'alléchante. Des émeraudes brutes qu'ils pouvaient emporter, dans les quantités qu'ils souhaitaient.

Bon grès mal grès, les aventuriers se firent conduire devant une l'entrée d'une galerie. On leur expliqua que c'était dans une grotte comme celle-ci que les pierres étaient extraites des interstices de la roches par les mineurs. Depuis que leur problème était survenu, plus aucunes pierres précieuses ne sortaient d'ici et les travailleurs refusaient même d'y remettre les pieds. Il n'avait donc plus accès à cette mine qui était l'une des principales du village, faisant ainsi réduite drastiquement l'économie et plonger dans la misère la bourgade.

Prenant conscience des enjeux, mais surtout du gain que ça pourrait leur apporter en cas de succès, les aventuriers décidèrent de rentrer dans la grotte afin d'éradiquer le problème. Et tandis qu'ils s'enfoncent dans les ténèbres, ils ne se doutent pas encore des dangers qu'ils vont devoir affronter.

 _La lumière s'éteint._

.

* * *

.

SCÈNE 2

Théo ; Grunlek ; Shin ; Bob

.

 _La scène est plongée dans le noir, les protagonistes entre les uns après les autres se tenant les épaules dans l'ordre suivant Grunlek, Théo, Shin, Bob._

THEO : Tu es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction.

GRUNLEK : Pour la douzième fois Théo, oui. Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin. Et il me semble que tu ne t'es pas encore pris de mur pour le moment.

SHIN : Mais vous êtes sûr qu'on ne s'est pas trompé de grotte ?

BOB : Pourquoi le Chef du village nous aurait conduit au mauvais endroit ? Ce ne serait pas dans son intérêt.

THEO : On est obligé de rester dans le noir ?

BOB : Tu veux qu'on se prenne l'ennemi sur le coin de la gueule ?! On ne sait pas encore à quoi on aura à faire !

THEO : Ce n'est pas comme si on avait encore l'effet de surprise avec le gadin que Shin tout à l'heure. Son cri a à légèrement résonné dans toute la caverne !

SHIN : Rhoo ça va ! Si Grunlek n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait un grand puits dans le sol si soudainement aussi.

GRUNLEK : Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? Excusez-moi d'avoir prévenu tout le monde d'un obstacle imminent. Et j'ai dit que c'était une crevasse, je ne sais pas ou t'es allé chercher cette histoire de puits…

BOB : Toujours est-il, braves gens, qu'à défaut de nous étendre, l'ennemi ne nous verra pas venir.

THEO : Sauf s'ils sont comme Grunlek.

BOB : Oui… Mais…

THEO : Donc on se fait chier pour rien depuis le début.

BOB ( _maugréant_ ) : Est-ce qu'une seule fois, on pourrait mener une mission correctement ?! ( _à part_ ) Non. Bien sûr que non. Déjà qu'on avait dit qu'on prenait un peu de repos. Il a fallu qu'on tombe sur ce village de pécore, avec leur problème. C'est si compliqué d'ignorer des gens, de tracer la route, d'arriver en ville tranquillement, de prendre une chambre à l'auberge et d'enfin aller au bordel ? Non, il a fallu que Môsieur se mette enfin à jouer au Paladin quand il a vu la récompense. Putain ! Journée de merde. Grotte de Merde. Bouseux de Merde…

GRUNLEK : On arrive dans une salle plus vaste. La galerie semble continuer plus loin.

SHIN : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait parce là franchement. On a croisé personne. On ne sait même pas s'il y a vraiment quelque chose dans cette galerie.

BOB : Le Chef du village a dit que chaque soir à la même heure, il a comme des bruits de rassemblement et des murmures étranges ressemblant fortement à des incantations et que, chaque jour, la rumeur s'amplifiait. Il vous faut quoi de plus ?

THEO : T'as détecté quelque chose de magique sur le chemin toi ? Le moindre bouleversement de Psyché ?

BOB : Non… Mais…

THEO : Et bah moi, j'allume. J'en ai marre.

BOB : Non ! Fais pas ( _la lumière s'allume sur THEO_ ) ça... Ah puis merde ! ( _une autre lumière s'allume sur BOB_ )

 _Les protagonistes se retrouvent partiellement éclairés. Ils peuvent casser la ligne qu'ils formaient et déambuler sur scène. Les lumières allumées suivent respectivement THEO et BOB dans leurs déplacements._

THEO : Voilà. Bon, on continue d'avancer maintenant.

SHIN : Vous êtes sûr que ça vaut le coup ? Même pour la récompense ? Parce que ça fait bien une heure qu'on marche et le phénomène du vieux ne s'est pas encore déclenché. On a entendu aucun bruit suspect.

GRUNLEK : Et puis Eden nous aurait prévenu si quelqu'un était rentré dans la grotte après nous.

BOB _(figé au-devant la scène face au public)_ : Les gars…

THEO : Sauf si elle s'est fait avoir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

GRUNLEK : Mais c'est méchant ce que tu dis !

SHIN _(à part)_ : Elle le mérite, mais tellement.

BOB _(figé au-devant la scène face au public)_ : Les gars.

THEO : De toute façon Lumière est avec elle. Elle ne risque rien.

GRUNLEK : Ah oui ? Parce que ton cheval est…

BOB _(figé au-devant la scène face au public)_ : Les gars !

THEO _(excédé)_ : Quoi !

BOB _(figé au-devant la scène face au public)_ : Ne faites pas de geste brusque et regardez.

 _THEO, GRUNLEK et SHIN se retournent face au public et se figent. Les regards de tous les protagonistes balayent la salle remplit de spectateur._

SHIN : Bordel, mais c'est quoi tout ça !

THEO _(s'avançant lentement au niveau de BOB)_ : C'est des statues ?

BOB _(avec une rire nerveux)_ : Nan. Nan, nan, nan, nan, nan. Rien à voir. Ah ah. Ce sont des corps. Ah ah. Humain. Ah ah.

GRUNLEK : Bob, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

BOB : Ça ? Alors soit ce sont des invocations d'Ames Tangibles qui attendent juste que le barjot qui les a fait réapparaitre dans ce monde leurs ordonnent de déferler sur terre en vue de déclencher une guerre ou le chaos, parce que vu le nombre et la diversité des étendards que l'on voit sur leurs fringues, je peux dire que chacun a une compétence particulière et que ça va faire mal. Soit ce sont des corps, pour le moment inanimés, rassemblés par un nécromancien qui attendent sagement que le dit manipulateur revienne pour leur ordonner de déferler sur terre en vue de déclencher une guerre ou le chaos, parce que vu le nombre et la diversité des étendards que l'on voit sur leurs fringues, je peux dire que chacun a une compétence particulière et que ça va faire mal.

SHIN : On est dans la merde quoi.

BOB : Hum… Oui.

THEO : Et on ne peut pas foncer dans le tas pour leur défoncer la tronche ? Ils ne bougent pas pour le moment et ils n'ont pas l'air très agressifs… _(désignant quelqu'un dans le public)_ Ce n'est pas une jeune femme là-bas ?

 _Le metteur en scène aura auparavant donné les consignes à ses comédiens pour sélectionner la victime idéale._

GRUNLEK _(avançant pour retenir THEO)_ : Non. Reste là. On n'a pas encore de plan d'action.

THEO ( _regardant la personne désignée précédemment_ ) : Vraiment ? Un bon coup de bouclier.

BOB : Non mais t'es pas bien ? Tu ne sais même pas comment ils vont réagir si jamais on les touche. Imagine qu'ils aient un sort d'auto-défense qui s'active s'ils se font attaquer. Ils pourraient se retourner contre nous.

SHIN ( _avançant pour se retrouver au même niveau que les autres_ ) : Et si je passais au-dessus d'eux en allant l'autre bout de la salle pour voir s'ils réagissent ?

BOB : Nan, mauvaise idée. Je doute que les arabesques de ton ninjutsu d'élémentaire soit suffisantes pour atteindre l'autre côté. Si tu te foire et que tu tombes sur eux ça revient au même. Et puis, si par chance, tu réussis, il faudra encore que tu reviennes en prenant les mêmes risques.

SHIN : Et si je les gèle pour leur éviter de bouger ou que tu leur envoie un Enfer sur Terre pour les retenir ?

BOB : T'as vu la surface à couvrir ? On n'en ressortira pas indemne et j'ai pas envie de tenter mon diable dans un espace aussi réduit.

THEO : On fait quoi ! On fonce ?

BOB : Non.

THEO : Mais…

GRUNLEK : Théo, on a dit non.

THEO : Vous êtes chiant putain ! Vous voyez bien qu'ils n'en rien à foutre de nous ! _(se met à gesticuler vivement)_ Ahahahahah ! Vous voyez ! Aller Grun, laisse-moi y aller !

BOB : Nan, je ne vois pas comment nous en sortir sur ce coup-là. Pas le choix. Faut qu'on trouve l'invocateur ou le nécromancien. C'est le seul moyen pour désenchanter tout ça.

THEO : Ou on les défonce. On ne sait pas s'ils vont réagir ! Si on n'essaye pas peut pas savoir. Hé.

BOB : Théo... Pitié arrête. C'est pas le moment.

THEO : Bon et si Grunlek en attrape un avec son bras. On l'amène vers nous, on le tabasse et si les autres ne protestent pas, on peut nettoyer la zone, non ?

BOB : Expliquez-lui, moi, j'abandonne.

GRUNLEK : Si on en touche un seul de ces gars, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer. Donc on ne pourra peut-être pas riposter.

THEO : Aah et pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit avant !

BOB : Quoi ?! Mais... Laisse tomber.

THEO : Bon on fait quoi alors ?

BOB : On cherche le moindre indice sur notre homme. Shin, tu peux envoyer Icy dans le reste de la galerie ?

SHIN : Ça servirait à rien, elle ne voit pas dans le noir.

GRUNLEK : Donc soit on y va tous ensemble en espérant que le type qui contrôle ces gars _(montre le public)_ ne nous les envoie pas derrière nous, ce qui n'est pas très judicieux. Soit on se sépare, deux d'entre nous restent ici pour les surveiller et les autres continuent à explorer, ce qui réduit nos forces de frappe en cas d'attaque et donc pas vraiment bénéfique. Soit en fouillant la salle, on trouve un quelconque moyen de les bloquer ou un indice sur la localisation de type, ce qui est peu probable. Soit on rebrousse chemin…

SHIN : Et on laisse tout comme ça ? Sans toucher la prime ?

GRUNLEK : Si on ne met pas la main sur le gars, on n'aura pas le choix.

SHIN : Et laisser toute une armée qui pourrait raser des villes entières ?

GRUNLEK : T'as réussi à trouver des traces ?

SHIN : … Non. Rien. Pas la moindre piste.

GRUNLEK : Alors on est coincé.

SHIN : Mais on ne peut pas laisser ça ainsi !

GRUNLEK : Ce n'est pas grave d'échouer une quête, tu sais. D'autres passeront derrière et réussiront. Ou on pourra toujours aller prévenir les autorités dans la prochaine ville. Ils enverront une garnison spécialisée. Et puis ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances qu'on se retrouve à traverser ce village.

SHIN : Je sais mais…

BOB : Ça ne me plait pas non plus Shin, mais Grun à raison. On n'est pas de taille pour cette mission.

THEO : Ou alors… _(regardant la personne désignée précédemment)_

 _._

* * *

.

SCÈNE 3

Théo ; Grunlek ; Shin ; Bob ; MJ

.

MJ : STOP !

 _Les lumières sur scène s'allument toutes. Les protagonistes se décontractent. Certains vont chercher des bouteilles d'eau dans les coulisses d'autres enlèvent une partie de leurs équipements, etc…_

MJ _(depuis la salle en progressant vers la scène_ ) : Stop, stop, stop ! On arrête tous les gars, on respire un grand coup, on fait retomber la pression.

SHIN : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était pas bien, c'est ça ?

MJ : ( _les rejoints sur scène_ ) Si. Si. C'était pas mal. Il y a encore deux trois trucs à régler, mais c'est en bonne voie.

GRUNLEK : Mais ? Tu n'aurais pas tout stoppé juste pour nous dire ça. Mahyar ?

MJ ( _soupir_ ) : Le texte, les gars, le texte. J'ai pris de mon temps pour l'écrire, sauf le suivre au minimum.

THEO : Quoi ?! Mais j'ai tout appris par cœur ! A la virgule près !

MJ : Je sais, je sais Théo. J'ai remarqué, pas de soucis. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que vous êtes sur scène là, pas dans une partie de JDR, et qu'il faut éviter de partir en impro…

BOB : Hum…

MJ : Parce que sinon on risque de perdre le sens de la scène, puis de la pièce et les camarades qui joue avec vous.

BOB : J'ai compris… Ça va.

MJ : Ne le prends pas que pour toi Bob. C'est très bien l'impro pour combler les trous en cas de blanc, mais faut aussi que les autres puissent se raccrocher aux branches et repartir sur les rails.

BOB : Oui mais aussi, ce que t'as écrit n'a aucun sens ! Tu te rends compte, tu brises net le quatrième mur ! Comment tu veux que les gens si retrouve ?!

MJ : Et encore ces sempiternels remarques. D'abord mes précieux tokens, puis mes scénarios et maintenant ça ? Franchement, les gars, si vous ne vouliez pas le faire…

BOB : Mais nan ! Je parle mal Mahyar, je parle mal. Je déconne. On sait très bien le travail que t'as abattu et on était tous d'accord à la base. C'est très bien et on s'éclate, non ?

 _Approbation des autres protagonistes et soupir de MJ._

GRUNLEK : On continue alors ? Ou on reprend la scène ou on enchaine ?

MJ : Ouais, on fait ça. Je vous l'ai dit, c'était bien, mais après il y a quelques petits détails qui. Bon. Hein. Voilà.

SHIN : C'est quoi la prochaine ? Celle avec les araignées ?

GRUNLEK : Non, c'est la scène ou Théo rejoint la salle pour retrouver sa victime.

SHIN : Ah oui ! Je l'oublie tout le temps celle-là.

THEO : Enfin ! ( _regardant la personne désignée précédemment)_

BOB : Le palouf est content. Il va enfin mettre une droite à quelqu'un !

GRUNLEK : Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait même le faire en chantant.

MJ : J'suis déjà en train de bosser sur la version Comédie Musicale.

GRUNLEK : Sérieux ?!

SHIN : Trop cool !

THEO : Quoi ?!

BOB : Oooh ! Attends, attends, attends ! Il y aura des danseuses et un orchestre ? Des dragons cracheurs de flammes et des licornes sur des arc-en-ciel ? Avec le ménestrel qui chantera nos légendes et une élégie en mémoire de la petite fille ? Hein ? Dis ! Dis !

MJ : Bien sûr.

BOB : OooOoooh !

THEO : Alors d'abord, je ne suis pas sûr que Aldo soit d'accord, et ensuite, elle est pas morte !

MJ : Mais oui, mais oui. Bon aller. Messieurs, on se remet en place.

SHIN : Ce serait trop cool d'inclure Icy ! On pourrait faire un numéro de dance sur glace !

GRUNLEK ( _ironique, en sortant de scène_ ) : Oui, oui et on dressera un loup pour qu'Eden soit vraiment sur scène.

SHIN ( _en sortant de scène_ ) : Et pourquoi pas !

THEO ( _en sortant de scène_ ) : C'est n'importe quoi.

BOB ( _en sortant de scène_ ) : Ah ah ! Ça va trop loin.

MJ : Bon. Et cette fois-ci, on ne se disperse pas. On reste concentré.

Tous : Oui !

MJ : Vous allez me tuer les gars…

Les lumières s'éteignent sur MJ resté seul. La scène est plongée dans le noir.

MJ ( _soupir_ ) : J'ai vraiment besoin de café.

 _Rideau_

.

* * *

.

Ce texte étant une oeuvre de fictions, tous propos ou gestes prêtés aux personnages non fictifs ne seraient faire échos de leurs opinions ou de leurs attitudes. Quant à l'univers et les personnages, ils appartiennent à leur propriétaire respectif.

Et pour les plus avisés, vous pouvez chercher les 10 mots du défis N°1 que j'ai casé : D

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Participation de Sirayar

_Les derniers espoirs de Kirov_

 **Acte I Scène I**

Franz et Manaril rentrent d'une réunion d'urgence après le Sénat. Le couple impérial parle des affaires de Kirov, du Sénat. Pesmerga a reçu un message lui demandant de venir officieusement.

\- Franz : "Je suis content d'être revenu de cette discussion stérile et inutile du Sénat. C'était un décevant spectacle de narcissisme violent et de sarcasme systématique. C'est comme si personne n'avait envie d'avancer. Pratiquement toutes les propositions, y compris celle ayant des intentions intéressantes, ont été balayé par le scepticisme absolu. J'ose à peine parler de pessimisme.

\- Manaril : La majeure partie des membres du Sénat m'ont paru trop animés du passé glorieux pour avoir vraiment envie de relever ce nouveau défi qu'est l'absence de magie. J'aimerais bien avoir des remarques positives envers eux, mais je n'en ai pas. Il faudra compter sur nous-mêmes pour que quelque chose aboutisse.

\- Franz : Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais frappé fort du poing un de mes accoudoirs avant d'ordonner aux sénateurs de discuter de façon plus collaborative, puis de leur rappeler, avec force, l'urgence de la situation. Qu'ils se souviennent à la fois à l'ordre et à leur devoir.

\- Manaril : Mais tu ne l'as pas fais.

\- Franz : J'ai été trop gentil.

\- Manaril : A moins que tu ne te sois aperçu que ça ne marcherait pas, vu la bonne moyenne d'égocentriques qu'il y a. Tu t'es montré sage au moment où ce n'était pas évident.

\- Franz : J'avais une idée à soumettre au Sénat, mais le bellicisme d'un certain nombre de parlementaires m'en a dissuadé.

\- Manaril : Laquelle était-ce ?

\- Franz : Envoyer une missive officielle à Castelblanc, demandant officiellement de nous aider à résoudre notre problème avec la pénurie de magie. Pourquoi elle existe, qui est touché, est-ce une maladie attrapé par certains et dont d'autre seraient immunisés, ou pas...

\- Manaril : Les hypothèses ne manquent pas. Mais connaissant les nostalgiques de la gloire passée, leur égo serait offusqué si Kirov demandait officiellement de l'aide. Il faudra donc passer par la voie officieuse pour communiquer avec Castelblanc... _[Moment de doute de Manaril]_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Franz : _[Sourire léger et admiratif]_ Ton apparence physique est une représentation harmonieuse de tes grandes capacités intellectuelles. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Je suis d'accord avec ton plan. Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Manaril : J'espère cependant, mon amour ténébreux, que c'est qui je suis qui t'as attiré, prioritairement à mon apparence. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Franz : As-tu une idée plus précise que la mienne ? Comme le contenu du message, ce que nous savons des pays proches comme éloignés de Kirov, et bien d'autres choses.

\- Manaril : Les informateurs parlent d'un petit groupe de mercenaires avec du potentiel. Ils sont intervenus sur trois affaires délicates. Deux réussites et une bavure. En réussites, ils ont la résolution de la malédiction des araignées et le démantèlement de la Guilde des Intendants. En bavure, il y a le décès d'une nécromancienne mais aussi celui de plusieurs personnes non-fautives ainsi que la destruction de l'environnement, et ce sont les aventuriers qui en sont responsables.

\- Franz : J'ai comme l'imp _[Interrompu par l'arrivé de Pesmerga qui frappe à la porte puis est autorisé à entrer avec quelqu'un]_. Bienvenu Pesmerga. Vous étiez attendu.

\- Manaril : _[Regardant Pesmerga et l'inconnu]_ Et voilà d'autres éléments du plan. Qui est-ce avec vous ?

\- Permerga : Un des espions les plus loyaux envers l'Empire et vous-mêmes comme des quatre meilleurs empereurs que Kirov ait compté. Je lui ai indiqué de ne pas mentionner son nom, et s'il a quelque chose à dire, il ne le fera que sur des cartes de visites vierges, afin que sa voix ne soit pas identifié. Nous vous avons interrompu ?

\- Manaril : Votre présence était requise. Occupons-nous de rédiger cette demande officieuse de secours à Castelblanc."

Le courrier est enfin rédigé. Il fait état de la perte de magie à Kirov, les dangers que le Sénat prenne des décisions de guerre inutilement dangereuses, de l'intervention des aventuriers, de l'urgence pour Kirov, et conclut le message par la considération envers son contenu. Le sceau impérial est apposé en fin de courrier. Le courrier est enfin plié, attaché, puis remis à l'espion. La conversation entre les trois protagonistes continue.

\- Persmerga : "Vous souhaitez que mon espion partent dès maintenant, ce soir, ou le lendemain matin ?

\- Franz : Ce soir. La nuit est un déguisement idéal. Voici ma bague pour votre espion. Il a instruction de le montrer aux autorités (de préférence, haut placées) de Castelblanc, afin qu'elles aient confirmation que le courrier n'est pas une blague, mais aussi pour pouvoir demander la priorité à la lecture du courrier. L'agent recevra également une tenue afin de se faire passer pour un coursier, et ne la portera uniquement quand il sera à proximité de Castelblanc.

Arrivé à Castelblanc, il demandera à porter plainte au sujet d'un vol avec agression. Quand il sera dans une salle isolée avec des membres de l'autorité de Castelblanc, c'est à ce moment là que l'espion devra montrer, dans cet ordre, la bague impériale puis le courrier. Il demandera également à rester si les autorités de Castelblanc souhaitent passer par l'espion de Kirov pour transmettre une réponse. Quelque soit le choix de Castelblanc, l'espion choisira la méthode et le moment qu'il jugera discrets et opportun pour revenir avec la bague impériale. _[L'espion hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement des modalités de sa mission]_

\- Pesmerga : _[Observant tour à tour Manaril et Franz]_ Vous avez été clairs. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance; il sait ce qu'il fait. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?

\- Franz et Manaril : _[Presque en même temps]_. Non.

\- Pesmerga : De toute façon, l'agent de renseignement saura prendre des initiatives en cas d'imprévu, et n'abandonnera qu'après réflexion s'il n'y a pas de solution possible. Comme cette opération est secrète, vous seuls serez informés des résultats de la mission.

\- Manaril : Merci pour ta discrétion, Pesmerga.

\- Franz : Tu es un Premier Conseiller très digne et avisé.

\- Pesmerga : Rendez-vous dans peut-être une semaine si l'espion est rentré tôt, sinon deux semaines".

Le rendez-vous se termine. Chacun vaque à ses occupations.

 **Act I Scène II**

Plusieurs jours ont passé. La dyarchie impériale a reçu les rapports de l'espion, les commentants au fur et à mesure de la lecture, tout en rêvant que Kirov aille mieux.

Franz : "L'espion a une bonne nouvelle. Un des paladins de Castelblanc s'est intéressé à notre agent. Théo de Silverberg. Il a plaidé la cause de Kirov envers Castelblanc, et ils ont bien voulu nous envoyer du monde, mais uniquement de façon officieuse, sous la forme d'aventuriers errants cherchant gloire et richesse.

\- Manaril : Quatre personnes seulement. J'imagine que l'enquête paraitra moins grave et plus subtile de cette façon que s'ils mobilisaient officiellement plus de personnes.

\- Franz : Ils n'ont proposé aucune collaboration ouverte. Ils ont peur que nos égocentriques arrogants y voient une annexion sournoise de Castelblanc contre Kirov.

\- Manaril : Et à l'inverse, Castelblanc craint que Kirov dévore la main qui le nourrit puis conquiert son voisin. C'est compréhensible venant d'un ancien territoire de l'empire. Ils veulent bien d'une entente positive, mais conservent un degré de précaution pour ne pas être conquis.

\- Franz : Kirov est pratiquement seul. Autant y voir un défi : celui de compter sur nous-mêmes sans dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Manaril : Tu as une patience admirable devant les embûches.

\- Franz : Il y avait cette personne que j'appréciais beaucoup et qui est morte. Après son décès je me suis réfugié plusieurs années dans la gestion de la paperasserie, les affaires courantes, apparaissant que très peu en public. Soit j'aurais fini par abandonner le trône impérial, puis vivre en ermite auto-suffisant, soit j'aurais continué en tyran. Des rumeurs affirmaient même que j'étais mort. Puis j'ai croisé ta route. Et tu m'as aidé à me remettre de ce qui était difficile.

\- Manaril : La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu paraissais effacé.

\- Franz : Tu as franchis la barrière invisible que j'avais construis. Je me suis surpris à ne pas avoir cherché à t'éloigner.

\- Manaril : Indirectement, quelque chose chez toi m'a plu, même si c'est peut-être pas le meilleur atout.

\- Franz : Lequel ?

\- Manaril : Tu disais que des choses s'en étaient allées à la mort de la personne que tu adorais. J'ai eu moi aussi quelqu'un que j'appréciais et qui était décédé également. Ton expérience de vie, notamment sur ce qui était le plus dur, était comparable à la mienne. Une double reconstruction.

\- Franz : C'est pas toujours facile d'envisager que la vie puisse être différente si un évènement avait prit une voie différente. Toi aussi, tu aurais eu une autre vie si on ne s'était pas rencontrés.

\- Manaril : Je pense aussi.

\- Franz : Bon... Une chose est sûre, Castelblanc fait un geste autant pour plaire à ses admirateurs de Kirov que pour l'empire en lui-même. Je suggère que nous prenions une autre mesure : engager plusieurs enquêteurs secrets ainsi que des espions pour chercher un moyen de guérir ou de contourner le problème de la pénurie de magie, les envoyer un peu partout dans le monde.

\- Manaril : C'est une bonne idée. Il faudra aussi que nous préparions des discours et une trame de discussions pour le Sénat où nous siégerons en temps de crise. Nous devons avoir quoi dire aux aventuriers qui, selon le courrier, s'engageront probablement à nous aider.

\- Franz : Les aventuriers auront droit à ce contrat avec la récompense; s'ils échouent ou si c'est Kirov qui réussit, mieux que les aventuriers, à trouver seul et durablement la solution au problème d'absence de magie, nous n'aurons rien à devoir aux aventuriers. Si les aventuriers réussissent en premier et avec une solution plus intéressante que l'Empire de Kirov, les aventuriers pourront demander une récompense de leur choix sauf, celà va sans dire, la ruine ou quoi que ce soit de demande jugée comme étant n'importe quoi.

\- Manaril : Par prudence, je n'ose pas souhaiter que nous parvenions à trouver une solution, et pourtant, c'est ce que je souhaite. Je n'ai pas envie de viser trop haut en ce qui concerne les espoirs.

\- Franz : Tu montres également de la sagesse. Le plus incompréhensible est que Castelblanc ait de la magie, et pas nous. Si ce n'est pas perdu pour eux, je pense, de façon mesurée, que ce n'est pas perdu pour nous.

\- Manaril : Les rapports des magiciens, qui n'ont cependant pas perdu la tête en ayant perdu leur magie, soupçonnent une maladie particulière; certaines personnes sont quand même capables de lancer des sorts et d'accumuler de la magie par le repos. Nous sommes peut-être contaminé par cette maladie.

\- Franz : Comme c'est une maladie dont nous sommes, comme on le dit en médecine, porteurs sains, nous avons la possibilité de vivre avec, convertir Kirov à la technologie. Nos capacités sont faibles en la matière et nous pourrions progresser. Faire sans magie de façon temporaire ou permanente, selon le cas de figure.

\- Manaril : Les empereurs précédents ont, dans l'ensemble, plutôt bien misé sur cette alternative, sans l'avoir suffisamment développé. Autant ajouter ton idée à la mission des espions; s'ils trouvent un niveau technologique avancé, qu'ils l'indiquent sur le rapport, et suivant ce qui est dit, nous construirions des échanges afin de bénéficier des technologies de nos voisins, proches comme lointains.

\- Franz : Vivre avec l'absence de magie s'il y a une compensation, ou résorber le problème d'absence de magie.

\- Manaril : Tu as tout dit ! Mais trouver une solution pour la magie serait mieux, parce que la technologie est dangereusement dépendante de l'environnement et des matière premières. Kirov devrait continuer d'avoir deux solutions plutôt qu'une seule. Tu es très inspirant.

\- Franz : Nous avons des discussions constructives. Et aussi la date du rendez-vous des aventuriers. Tu m'as d'ailleurs convaincu sur la question de la magie.

\- Manaril : Tu es très valorisant.

\- Franz : Je suis sincère. J'aurais oser espérer l'aboutissement de la réunion avec le Sénat s'il n'y avait pas à craindre les belliqueux arrogants et les nostalgiques obscurantistes.

\- Manaril : On en rediscutera après le rendez-vous avec les aventuriers".

 **Acte I Scène III**

Franz et Manaril rentrent d'une discussion avec le Sénat et les aventuriers. La déception est à niveau égale de l'épuisement. Le couple impérial ne remarque pas tout de suite une lettre de la chancellerie à leur intention.

\- Franz : Le sénat a été fidèle à lui-même; orgueilleux, paranoïaque, systématiquement accusateur. Ca valait bien la peine de le créer.

\- Manaril : La consolation, c'est qu'il nous évite une sécession des villes et des pays sous l'autorité de Kirov. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, bien des sénateurs ne méritent pas leur place.

\- Franz : Ta performance à expliquer la necéssité que la magie redevienne accessible à tous m'a ébahi. Quand tu as pris la parole vers la fin de la réunion du Sénat, tu as réussi à calmer les sénateurs grâce à tes arguments et ta concision.

\- Manaril : Pesmerga a bien conclu la discussion du Sénat en suggérant aux aventuriers de voir la réalité.

\- Franz : J'aurais peut-être dû me montrer plus fort en étant moins plaintif. Mais le désespoir ambiant des sénateurs m'a brièvement vaincu. Pourvu que les habitants y voit une simple faiblesse humaine et rien de pire. Quelque chose de normal.

\- Manaril : Ils peuvent avoir été déçus mais tant que l'on ne se comporte pas en tyrans, ils ne peuvent pas et ne doivent pas chercher à nous renverser, même s'ils ne nous apprécient pas. Mais s'ils votent une résolution à la guerre ainsi que les crédits dédiés, nous ne pourrons pas refuser, ou nous nous déroberions.

\- Franz : Le Sénat prendrait le melon d'avoir renversé l'Empire, et se laisserait très probablement aller à devenir lui-même une tyrannie. Réussir à renverser le pouvoir est si grisant qu'il est fortement possible d'échouer à l'humilité; la victoire n'est pas toujours synonyme de vie meilleure pour le plus grand nombre.

\- Manaril : Respecter notre rôle d'exécutif impérial est une garantie légitime qui empêche le Sénat d'avoir totalement la main. La seule façon valable de renverser des sénateurs dangereux, hormis l'espoir naïf de la défaite électoral, c'est qu'ils soient en arrêtés et emprisonnés. Si seulement les aventuriers trouvaient des noms, des preuves.

\- Franz : Selon un message de Pesmerga et des informateurs, il y a aussi des marchands spéciaux qui financeraient certains sénateurs. Comme si les passéistes d'un Kirov trop puissant ne suffisaient pas. Ces marchands cultivent une devanture respectable : ils évitent de recourir à la violence, ils paient leur impôts, leurs amendes... Mais les sénateurs qu'ils ont acheté ont contribué, eux aussi, à ce que Kirov ne trouve pas une solution paisible, ferme ou harmonieuse contre la magie disparue.

\- Manaril : Regardes comment les soutiens d'une personnalité se comportent, et tu trouveras en profondeur la psychologie de la personnalité.

\- Franz : Bien dit.

\- Manaril : C'est aussi valable pour un groupe. Si les parlementaires appartenant à ces commerçants particuliers sont irrespectueux, alors ces donateurs ne sont donc pas aussi propres qu'ils tentent de faire croire. Ils sont d'ailleurs étonnament doués pour cacher leur traces, car les espions de Kirov n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Franz : Bon... Si les aventuriers ne parviennent ni à trouver une solution pour la magie, ni à trouver de quoi mettre à l'ombre les sénateurs corrompus, les amoureux des tyrans tombés et les marchands corporatistes, alors Kirov est fichu.

\- Manaril : Mais avec 2 réussites et un échec, nous pouvons nous permettre d'espérer. Ça n'a rien à voir mais j'aperçois quelque chose, dehors.

\- Franz : Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Manaril : Il pleut et il y a du soleil dehors. Viens."

Manaril précédait Franz en le menant par la main, tandis que Franz se laissait faire. Le couple impérial s'installe dans la tour la plus haute du palais impérial. A travers la fenêtre, l'impératrice et l'empereur voyaient les nuages violets faisants la pluie. Il y avait la lumière du soleil qui cotoyait ses voisins célestes. Manaril montrait à Franz un spectacle qui les enchantaient; un arc-en-ciel. Pendant un temps qui paraissait des heures, cet émerveillement reposait leur esprit.


End file.
